


all my stars

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deities, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: there once was Nothingness.





	

there once was Nothingness. no life. one could say even Nothing could be something, but before the creation of Earth, all that there existed was Nothing.

they say the first thing that came into existence after Earth, was the Moon.

he rose with the Nights, the Moon, unfused so richly with silver and sleep, that it even pulled His eyelids downwards into kind dewdrops, forever hooded like He was in a daydream; brought an unearthly metallic gleam to His hair that it almost glowed, like He was dripping with precious metals. face rounded when full - striking in phases of his profile - but He brought peace with those eyes. the Moon was wrapped in silken robes, as dark as ink and the depth of one's pupils, like you could fall into them and never be able to return.

He brought in the tides of the deep and vast oceans, overlooking all that Nothingness. even once flora and fauna started to bloom and thrive under His gaze, and after sleep pulled at His eyelids again and He began putting the living to rest for the Night - something inside Him yearned for company.

but where there is Darkness, there was Light, and not much later brought the birth of the Sun.

He was born to rise with the Mornings, and in that very first Morning, the Moon was rustled from His slumber with sand still clinging to His snow-white lashes. that was when He first saw the Sun Rise, so extraordinary He was fully entranced out of His sleep-ridden haze; the Sun’s hair unruly and golden on top of His head like they were beams of light that wanted to reach down from the Heavens towards the Earth.

He was beautiful; the Sun. eyes bright, but His smile ever so much brighter - the brightest thing about him, rivalling the yellows of the silk robes that He too was wrapped in. He breathed life into the living and gave the strength to grow and prosper.

He was everything the Moon was not, The Sun completed him.

the Moon, with stars in His eyes, reached out to touch the Sun and feel His warmth underneath His fingers. but He was too far, way beyond His reach and drifting further away still, and the joy in the Sun’s eyes as He met the Moon’s gaze dimmed.

the Sun too, longed for Him.

it was like the sky wept for them, celebrated their passing bys, always so close but never close enough. It turned the edges of Their robes vibrant hues of orange and red and yellow and purple and pink and blue; every time They met eyes but never crossed paths - The Sun ending the Day before The Moon began the night, a cycle that went on for many fortnights.

until finally, as if the Moons pleas, his _prayers_  had been heard; The Moon and The Sun were able to be together, to touch, to feel. an eclipse as the humans called it, and the Earth was shrouded in darkness, so unimaginably black it was nearly tangible. almost like it was truly Nothingness once again, as if Time itself had stopped just for Their union.

the Sun was beaming brighter than ever, sparkling, the Moon absorbing His warmth with such fondness. They ached to part, Their meeting only lasting so long, but They must for the sake of all the Living on Earth, bringing them back into existence and out of Nothingness once more.

the Moon and the Sun must wait many Sun Rises and Moon Sets for Them to met once more, and start the cycle anew.  
  
every time you look to the sky and see the Earth is dipped into the blackness of the eclipse, the Moon and the Sun have reunited with each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> * my friend drew me the most [GORGEOUS art](https://twitter.com/TeenageKirkland/status/832616535097106434) to go with this - please give her lots of love  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
